


a bird(dave) in the hand is worth how much?

by Fishadee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Cloaca, Comic, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Daves, Self-cest, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishadee/pseuds/Fishadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Rarepair Swap 2015; PWP Dave/Davesprite snark and smut comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bird(dave) in the hand is worth how much?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopod/gifts).



> What a wild ride! I tried to touch on the ideas in the prompt and in the dear gifter letter but this one got away from me a little! (Just a little!) Comics are a new thing for me; Dave/Davesprite required dialogue and really. Who was I to deny them?
> 
> Can be found on Tumblr [here](http://fishadee.tumblr.com/post/115747666287/so-i-joined-the-hsrarepairswap-this-year-because).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
